Feliz cumpleaños
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Y el mismo pleito: "summary piece of crap xD". Coach cumple 46 asi que es motivo de fiesta...y reunion. Obvio con Coach porque: ES TU FAVORITO! y añadi un muy pokito tonto nick/ro ya k tmbn te gusta ;


_**Que onda! pues nada aqui dandote tu regalo de cumpleaños xDDD si lo se tal vez esperabas no se otra cosa menos un fanfic no? bueno pues eso era y el porque no te podia contar en que estaba trabajando era por esto lol y el porque solo bryan y aura sabian y tu no, no es porque no te tuviera confianza xD ni Drako sabia :)**_

_**Te deseo que te la pases muy bien ora en tu dia 11; hace apenas te conoci que: un mes y eso ni tanto kreo k le exagere numeros xD y te puedo decir que eres un gran amigo, buen jugador y que nunca cambies ;D aunk no lo creas eres bien importante pa mi niño bn a todo dar y la he pasado bien chido cuando jugamos en linea n_n **_

_**Un abrazote para toda tu gente y obvio para ti el festejado y pues ya una vez que acabe de decir practicamente el author note lol ojala te guste. No lo parece pero desde que me entere de tu cumple estuve trabajando en el con mucho impetu...y esas actualizaciones de estado de mis bloqueos de escritora realmente eran durante la realizacion del mismo xD queria que quedara lo mejor posible pa que no te quedes con cara de WTF? que fumada mas grande del siglo -_- creo que es uno de los pocos fic a los que de verdad les he dedicado mucho tiempo ;)**_

_**Warning: este fic puede que sea lo mas choto, fome aburrido y fail que puedas haber leido en tu pobre existencia o.o (se vale el jitomatazo a la autora por tener MUY PERO MUY MALAS IDEAS al escribiir)**_

* * *

-¡Muevan el culo nenazas! ¡No aceptare una derrota la semana que viene!-exclamo el gran hombre mientras soplaba su silbato.

-¡Si entrenador!-Los jóvenes universitarios contestaron muy entusiastas.

Era época de estrés y concentración para el equipo de futbol americano de la Universidad Estatal de Savannah, pues en una semana tendrían partido y no quería que sus muchachos perdieran.

Joder de pensar que solo hacía dos años toda la mierda de infección había terminado; la CEDA se había puesto a hacer su trabajo y junto con el gobierno y demás lograron erradicar todo rastro del virus que causo agonía dolor y perdida en ese entonces. Con su mano derecha se limpió un poco de sudor que había en su frente, el sol estaba que quemaba de cojones y eso cansaba más a los jóvenes.

-*Pant, pant, pant*Entrenador…¿podemos descansar?...estoy muerto-un jadeante y cansado joven alzo la mano esperando ingenuamente una aprobación de su entrenador.

El resto del equipo seguía corriendo sin descanso y mirando lo que fuese a contestar.

-Por decir eso dame veinte, ¡ya!-Ordeno con una sonrisa de lado.

Jaja no podía creer la cara que puso el pobrecillo Dilan, los compañeros del castigado rieron escandalosos a lo que Coach no pudo evitar reír con ellos para luego hacerles una seña de negación con la mano izquierda.

-Ahora por no ser solidarios denme cien lagartijas, Dilan ve a las duchas, terminamos por hoy-Coach soplo el silbato y se cruzó de brazos para observarlos con una ceja levantada.

Todos se miraron entre si y derrotados comenzaron con su castigo a lo que Dilan solo rio y se fue a las duchas.

-¡Que injusticia!-uno de nombre Esteban comenzó a hablar amistosamente-Esto me recuerda a la vez en la que mi amigo Carlos-

-Joder hombre, ¿te parece el momento?-otro de nombre Nolan le interrumpió con su típico tono de voz sarcástico y cínico.

-Siempre me interrumpes…aunque sea déjame…contar una-contesto Esteban entre lagartija que hacía, con todo y que estaba cansado no podía quedarse callado.

-La hostia…ya la contaras después…ahora cállate-contesto también cansado mas no podía evitar quedarse callado ante su compañero.

-Ay dios…¿se pueden callar?...ugh nunca cambian-otro: Ryan, el más centrado del equipo hablo igual mientras hacia sus lagartijas.

Coach se quedó un poco shockeado, esta escena…ya la había vivido pero con otras personas y así se quedó hasta que rápidamente dio con la similitud: Nolan tenía casi la misma actitud que Nick y Esteban igual de alegre que Ellis; recordó como siempre Nick se la pasaba callando a Ellis cuando hablaba de Keith, Ellis no se dejaba y le contestaba y Rochelle trataba de mantenerlos cuerdos y la escena era casi siempre la misma: Rochelle le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Ellis, Nick se descojonaba hasta que Rochelle le jalaba la oreja y este al no poder contestarle por ser mujer se lo llevaba a rastras al frente dejando a Ellis a cuidado de él (Coach).

Río para sus adentros, que días aquellos en los que tenía que correr por su vida al lado de esas personas que al inicio eran desconocidos pero que con el pasar de las semanas se convirtieron en su familia, en su única razón para sobrevivir…

-Ok, deténganse; quiero que muevan sus culos en dirección a las duchas, me dan asco pero mañana no se salvan-soplo de nuevo su silbato para después hablar con tono burlón y se encamino a las duchas de igual forma, pues su oficina se hallaba hasta el fondo pasando las regaderas.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron jadeando de cansancio más felices porque el martirio había terminado.

-Bien entonces como lo planeamos-Nolan hablo y el equipo se juntó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ahhhh, joder que cansancio-Coach se sentó en su silla para comenzar a arreglar su escritorio-y justo en mi-

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-el estruendoso grito unísono del equipo retumbo en todo el lugar haciendo que se sobresaltase.

Todos sus alumnos entraron en manada prácticamente lanzando confeti y espuma enlatada; Nolan y Esteban sostenían un pastel de chocolate que llevaba escrito en el: "Felices 46 entrenador".

-"¡Por la madre! Si esto me hubiese pasado hace un año pensaría que era un Tank"-pensó a sus adentros feliz y un poco apenado sin saber porque.

-Gracias por todo entrenador, ojala cumpla más!-Esteban comento emocionado y divertido a lo que Nolan le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Serás imbécil, se dice "y que cumpla más", ese "ojala" suena a como si esperaras a que se muera en cualquier momento-(Oficial: era como un mini Nick) el grupo rio a lo que Esteban bufo en broma.

-Gracias muchachos aunque aquí la incógnita es "¿Cómo se enteraron?", a nadie de ustedes les dije-todos se dedicaron entre si miradas cómplices.

-Bueno un tipo flaco como de nuestra edad que-Nolan le dio un empujón mandándolo hasta atrás del equipo mientras el resto lo regañaba por su metida de pata.

-Eso no es lo importante-dijo enfatizando a que nadie dijera algo-el punto es feliz cumple entrenador y que se termine de pasar bien este día.

Dicho esto Nolan le dio un abrazo de hermanos el cual Coach contesto agradecido. Esteban para joder a Nolan y poner cursi la escena grito "Abrazo grupal" a lo que el resto grito emocionado y aplastaron a Coach entre todos.

Una vez la euforia pasada todos se despidieron con su respectivo "que la termine de pasar bien", "espérese al año que viene", "que rico pastel" etc., etc.

-Disculpe entrenador ¿puedo cometer una impertinencia?-Esteban se quedó parado en la entrada de su oficina.

Nolan se detuvo en el mismo lugar que Esteban, siempre se iban juntos después del entrenamiento ya que pese a sus discusiones eran buenos amigos

-Adelante hijo.

-Hace rato que nos castigó, lo note como distante, distraído o no se-

-En eso concuerdo con él, esta todo en orden…¿verdad?-Nolan se sintió un poco raro metiéndose mas lo creyó un poco necesario, le tenía un gran aprecio a su entrenador y saberlo desanimado le afectaba.

Coach sonrió un poco triste, pues supo a que iban los chicos y como se sintió en confianza no vio lo malo en contarles un poco.

-Si quieren oír una pequeña historia les diré-contesto esperando su respuesta.

-Claro, juro discreción absoluta-Nolan contesto y se sentó en una de las sillas que se hallaba en frente del escritorio de Coach precisamente para las visitas que mayormente eran los padres de sus alumnos.

Esteban se sentó en la otra ansioso por oír el relato de su entrenador.

-Bien pues, como es muy larga les diré lo que es. No sé si ustedes recordaran aquel incidente del virus de hace dos años aquí en Savannah que se extendió hasta Nueva Orleans-

-¡Oh sí! Fue una calamidad, apenas y alcanzamos helicóptero de evacuación-Esteban puso una mirada distante al recordar cuantas personas habían muerto en ese incidente.

-De hecho que bueno que usted pudo escapar, de no ser así no estaría como nuestro gran entrenador-Nolan agrego cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, en efecto fue terrible-contesto un poco ansioso por ver las expresiones que pondrían a continuación-pero en eso te equivocas Nolan, yo no llegue a un helicóptero de evacuación.

-¿A qué se refiere?-se mostró confundido al igual que Esteban.

-Yo me quede aquí en la ciudad pues el helicóptero se fue sin nosotros-ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin habla.

-Ósea eso no puede ser, fue toda una masacre. Nadie sobrevivió…además ¿como que "nosotros"?-Nolan estaba muy interesado.

-"Nosotros" porque no fui el único al que la CEDA abandono, habían tres más conmigo-Esteban parecía niño chiquito escuchando una fábula y ni se diga de Nolan-fueron semanas terribles, luchando por nuestra supervivencia. Ellos se convirtieron en mi única razón por seguir luchando y no perder la esperanza. Todos sufrimos heridas para el recuerdo: fue una pesadilla.

-¿Y me está diciendo que logró escapar por su cuenta? Y que fue de ellos, ¿vivieron?-Esteban tenía una cara de angustia divertida.

-Digamos que un 99% sobrevivimos por nuestra cuenta, el otro 1% fue el helicóptero que nos rescató cruzando un puente en Nueva Orleans y desde entonces no he sabido nada de ellos….espero estén bien.

-A ver déjeme ver si entendí: ¿está diciendo que viajo junto con otras tres personas desde esta ciudad hasta Nueva Orleans?-Nolan no cabía en asombro.

-Lo bueno es que lograron salir de ahí-

Coach rio libremente asimilando que tan fantástico sonaba su relato, como sacado de una peli. Ambos jóvenes no podían creer todo lo que su entrenador les estaba contando.

-Admito que es difícil, lo siento entrenador es que saber que nuestro maestro es un sobreviviente de aquella catástrofe-Coach sonrió de lado. Nolan tenía razón.

-Sí, es asombroso aunque aún tengo la duda, estaba recordando esas cosas en el entrenamiento ¿verdad?-Esteban se acomodó en su silla.

-Ah eso, digamos que sí. Es que tú y Nolan cuando discuten hasta hace rato me recordaron a Nick y Ellis. Dos de las tres personas con las que sobreviví; la tercera es una mujer de nombre Rochelle-explico recordando a cada uno-esos dos siempre se la pasaban discutiendo así como ustedes jeje.

Coach se levantó de su asiento, agarro sus llaves y mochila. Sus alumnos también se levantaron entendiendo que ya era hora de irse.

-Después nos contara mas ¿verdad?-Esteban pregunto animado.

-No seas pesado-Nolan le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

-Jajaja claro pero será en otra ocasión, tengo que llegar a casa a terminar de disfrutar lo último del día ya que son: auch las 8:00-

-Hasta mañana entrenador-Nolan comenzó su andada a la salida.

-Termine de pasarla bien-Esteban rápidamente se unió.

Coach se quedó viendo en dirección por donde sus chicos se habían ido sonriendo sin saber el porqué. Como extrañaba a esos tres y esperaba que se encontraran bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ya se tardó en llegar ¿no?

-Es extraño, me dijo que iba a poder venir, aunque al principio se hizo del rogar pero termino accediendo.

*Ring, ring, ring*

-¡Oh! Mi móvil espera-dicho esto contesto.

-¡Ellis! ¡La que te trajo al mundo, me diste la dirección errónea!

-Claro que no, seguro el torpe que se perdió fuiste tú.

-Acabo de preguntar por una referencia y ¿qué crees que me dijeron?-contesto con el sarcasmo claro en su voz-"No señor está bien perdido, esto está al otro lado de la ciudad", por eso odio el sur, no sé ni cómo me hiciste venir-

-En primero porque quieres ver Rochelle uuuuuuuuuuh-su plática ya se estaba desviando a la discusión infantil en la que siempre solían terminar.

-¡Que te den!

-Se te nota tío y se te noto; ¿quién se quedó cuidando de Ro cuando fuimos por gasofa? Oh cierto tú fuiste el voluntario, todos estábamos preocupados pero tú no cavias en ti mismo de lo consternado que estabas.

-Es oficial te voy hacer desear que un Tank te hubiese matado-Nick por su parte solo tenía una expresión de "Matar…matar"

Rochelle sonrojada por recordar todo lo que dijo Ellis le arrebato el celular para ponerlo en altavoz, a fin de cuentas estos dos se habían desviado de lo importante que era Coach.

-¿Chicos, chicos podríamos concentrarnos? No queda mucho tiempo así que por favor-Nick no dijo nada y Ellis solo asintió.

-Bien Ro, voy para allá-curioso, el tono de voz de Nick era calmado y si se fijaban ben podrían imaginarse que haba sonreído.

-Entonces te veo en esta dirección ¿vale? y no te tardes-Ellis recupero su móvil y corto la comunicación antes de que pudiera protestar.

-Sabes que te va a ir mal cuando él llegue ¿verdad?

-Nah no creo, me escape de sus balas de magnum y ya que legalmente no puede portar armas ¡ja!-contesto alegre-que emoción, los cuatro putos jinetes del apocalipsis se reúnen de nuevo y por una buena causa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ay dios, me urgía llegar a casa-Coach dejo sus llaves en la mesita de su sala-apenas son: las 10:00 que temprano. Por lo menos mi tío y otras personas me marcaron.

Justo cuando se dispuso a irse a acostar a su habitación alguien llamo a la puerta. Coach no estaba seguro si abrir la puerta, nadie le visitaba a estas horas de la noche mas confiando en que nada podría ponerse feo decidió abrir.

-¡Madre!, ¡que gusto!-no pudo evitar abrazar a esa mujer que siempre le hacía dibujarse una sonrisa.

-Hijo, siempre te vengo a visitar en este día no importa si yo vivo al otro extremo de la ciudad aquí estaré-su madre aunque ya era alguien grande pero capaz de moverse contesto el abrazo feliz.

-Pasa, adelante.

-De hecho hijo quería que fuéramos a caminar, la noche es hermosa y hace mucho que no hablamos.

-De acuerdo, voy por mi chamarra.

Y así Coach fue por algo para abrigarse, cerro la casa con llave y se fue con su madre a pasear por la nocturna Savannah.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Aquí vive mi hermano-Alexis, un hombre de unos treinta y cuantos hablo a los otros.

-Bien, tu madre es una valiosa aliada, y ahora que no está-Ellis emocionado se acercó a la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

-Ellis cariño, tu idea de escapar en el coche de Jimmy Gibb´s fue sorprendentemente buena pero ¿no se te ocurrió que Coach cerraría su casa con llave?-Rochelle estaba cruzada de brazos esperando la reacción de Ellis.

-Jajaja ay Ro…ok fail mío, ¿y ahora qué?-Rochelle y Alexis hicieron "facepalm" a la vez. Nick negó con la cabeza y sonrió de lado incrédulo.

-A un lado noobster-Nick aparto a Ellis y se agacho a la altura de la cerradura mientras que de su traje sacaba lo que parecía ser una ganzúa.

Introdujo la ganzúa en la cerradura y estuvo maniobrando por unos cuantos segundos hasta que un "click" sonó. Sonrió por autosatisfacción y se puso de pie, miro a los presentes y giro la perilla abriendo la casa.

-Nunca dejas de sorprendernos ¿eh?-Ro le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Nick-No se si asombrarme o pensarmela dos veces antes de decirte donde vivo.

-¿Que esperabas? Después de todo soy yo-contesto entrando a la morada de Coach, Erick Ro y Ellis hicieron lo mismo.

-Nick, ya habrá tiempo para que trates de ligarte a Ro, ahora solo hay que esperar-antes de que Nick pudiera agarrar a Ellis por la espalda la morena lo detuvo.

-Solo una patada, un puñetazo y juro que no le vuelvo a hacer daño, incluso le dejare hablar sobre Keith-Rochelle negó con la cabeza.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-*Sigh* La pasamos bien ¿no?

-Oh por supuesto que si-contesto amable su madre esperando a que todo siguiera el curso como se previó.

Algo llamo la atención de Coach, creía haber dejado con llave la puerta…oh bueno, un descuido a cualquiera le pasa. No le prestó atención a ese pequeño detalle y entro a su casa seguido por su madre.

Encendió la luz de la sala y se quitó la chamarra. Justo cuando se dispuso a invitar a su madre a que pasara la noche ya que encontrar algún medio de transporte iba a ser difícil la amable mujer le dio un abrazo y le dijo en voz suficientemente clara "feliz cumpleaños".

Un pequeño "tzzzz" se escucho; esto llamo su atención y volteo en dirección donde se había originado el ruido. Era su viejo tocadiscos que se había prendido de la nada…no cabía en impresión al notar quien estaba al lado del aparato que comenzó a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas:

_The bus in on the road_

_Sweet Georgia fades away_

_We´ll be burnin´down Louisiana_

_By the very next day_

Lo único que diferenciaba a Nick de la última vez que le vio era que su traje era color negro; le estaba viendo directamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa mientras prendía un cigarro. El había encendido su tocadiscos.

Antes de que pudiera dirigir alguna palabra de impresión hacia su amigo una mano le toco la espalda; su madre se separó de él y le sonrió dejándolo voltear y al momento de girar no pudo dejar de sonreír: no solo el apostador estaba ahí, también la fémina del grupo. Una muy sonriente Rochelle se abalanzo a él y Coach gustoso contesto el abrazo.

_No, sleep will never take me_

_My mind is stuck on you_

_Oh you´d better be laying awake_

_Thinking of me too_

-¡Hermanita! ¿Qué hacen aquí?...pero más importante: ¿Cómo entraron?-el gran hombre comenzó a interrogar a la mujer que abrazaba sonriendo grandemente.

-Que gusto verte hombre, y pues es tu cumple, lo vale ¿no?-contesto rompiendo sin ser grosera el abrazo-y gracias a el-señalo a Nick.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia Nick alguien le dio una palmadita por la espalda, pensó que era Rochelle hasta que volteo y vio a Ellis todo sonriente. Soltó una carcajada de emoción y le abrazo cosa que Ellis también hizo.

_I´ll ask one thing *I´ll ask one thing*_

_Not that you´d be true *Not that you´d be true*_

_The thing I´m asking of you_

-¡¿También tú?-pregunto casi gritando pero de la emoción de ver a los tres de nuevo-no puedo creerlo.

-¡Si quieres me voy!-le replico igual gritando como niño pequeño; Coach entendió su sarcasmo y le dio un golpecito en el brazo al más joven de los presentes.

-Yo también vine-su hermano hablo por detrás de el-felicidades.

Los dos se abrazaron; hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían (incluso desde antes de la infección), ya hubiese sido por trabajo u otros asuntos.

-Jamás creí verte hoy…ni a ninguno de ustedes-hablo feliz mirando a todos los presentes-¡Eh tu!-señalo a Nick el cual seguía en el mismo lugar de donde lo vio primeramente-ven acá y dame mi abrazo.

El acusado solo bufo pero no molesto, se acercó y abrazo al hombretón el cual hizo igual.

-Así que, Nicholas: ese disco que está sonando lo perdí hace mucho-no podía creer lo que el hombre había hecho-cuando lo encontré estaba roto. Tú no eres fan de los Midnight Rider´s: ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

Nick sonrió descarado, de la mesita en la que estaba el tocadiscos tomo el empaque original del disco y se lo entrego a Coach el cual antes de poder decir algo le interrumpió.

_Save me some sugar_

_This won´t take long_

_I won´t promise to stay night_

_I won´t sing you no song_

-Tengo "contactos"-contesto presumido mientras Coach aun admiraba su disco nuevo (el empaque)-y como sé que te gustan esos locos que nos salvaron la vida-finalizo queriendo molestarlo como antes.

-Gracias hermano, que gusto verte; a todos-Nick asintió, feliz por haberle sacado una sonrisa a su antiguo "líder".

-¡Ah! ¡Sucio tramposo!-Ellis acuso a Nick-Quedamos que los regalos al final.

-Tu ni hables, que me las debes-contesto con tono burlón y amenazante.

-¿De qué me perdí?-el festejado no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro imaginando que clase de tontería haba sucedido.

-Ellis le dio la dirección equivocada y fue a parar hasta el otro lado de la ciudad-la morena se rio levemente a lo que Coach negó divertido.

-Eso lo explica todo; Nick si lo vas a matar por favor en la calle, no quiero que me inculpen de algo que no habré hecho-Nick asintió con cara maligna. Ellis abrió la boca para protestar en contra del complot formado hacia más Rochelle interrumpió.

-Señores, ¿qué les parece si vamos a la sala y le damos sus obsequios a Coach?-los presentes le miraron y asintieron-ya lo mataras después.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, incluyendo claro a su madre Helen y su hermano menor Alexis.

_Save me some sugar_

_That´s all I´ll ask of you_

_You are my old lady_

_But the road´s my lady too_

-No debiste-Coach gustoso recibió el colguije de cruz que su madre le había entregado: oro puro-te debió de haber costado mucho.

-No seas modesto, así que cállate y póntelo-la mujer insistió y el mencionado lo hizo.

-Gracias-por quien sabe cuántas veces más abrazo a su madre la cual hizo igual.

_Thank you for sugar_

_Sugar you broke down the night_

_I was seein´stars on the bedroom walls_

_Full moon in your eyes_

-Sigo yo-exclamo feliz su hermano-ojala sea de tu agrado.

Coach tomo la cajita que le entrego su hermano: el contenido era muy simple pero con un gran significado para ambos. Era la insignia de los Midnight Rider´s que se vendieron muy pocas de ellas en uno de sus conciertos.

-¿Como le?-

-No fue fácil créeme, pero unas llamaditas y apoyo de amigos siempre resultan bien-contesto con gracia a lo cual le dedico una mirada cómplice a su hermano.

-Gracias hombre-le dio una palmada en el brazo a su hermano el cual solo sonrió.

_This don´t mean nothin´_

_Well I´m just passing time_

_A part of you I´ll take with me_

_But most I´ll leave behind_

-Rochelle, no lo hiciste-estaba asombrado ante el regalo de su amiga.

Era el casco del equipo que él en alguna etapa de su vida utilizo para los partidos, el suyo se había roto y por consecuente no lo conservo; pero este en cambio estaba lustroso, limpio y sin desgastar.

-Antes de que preguntes te diré que todo lo que nos contabas en los refugios no era en balde-Coach le miro intrigado-te cuento: una amiga de mi madre se mudó a Savannah; el hijo de ella va en la escuela en la que ibas así que a través de él pude hablar con el director actual y me concedió uno de los cascos restantes del año que cursaste.

-Eres grande Ro. Gracias-la citada le abrazo complacida de que le hubiese hecho feliz su regalo.

_One day I´ll be back *One day I´ll be back*_

_It might not be too soon *It might not be too soon*_

_I pray there´s something left of you_

-¡Ahora yo!-El mas joven exclamo emocionado.

De una bolsa negra saco un objeto pesado: Era una llave de perico bien detallada lista para el uso. Lo que llamaba la atención era en especial que tenía el grabado y no precisamente de la empresa, se podía leer claramente de un lado: "¡Feliz cumple Coach!" en cursiva y al revés de misma letra: "11/05/11" (tomamos en cuenta que Left 4 Dead 2 se desarrolló en el 2009 , pero su cumple es el mismo que el tuyo! :D)

-¡Yo la hice!-exclamo orgulloso de su trabajo.

-¿Tu hiciste esto? ¡Joder Ellis y creí que sobrevivir a la mierda de zombis ya te hacia el puto amo!-comento anonadado por el hecho de saber que Ellis podía fabricar estas cosas-gracias.

-Eh, que no fue nada, lo ameritaba-contesto feliz.

_Save me some sugar_

_This won´t take long_

_Don´t give me too much_

_I won´t be there when you fall_

Todas las miradas se posaron en el único que no había dado regalo en ese momento aunque haciendo memoria Nick ya le había regalado algo al cumpleañero. Sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza para después ponerse de pie.

_Save me some sugar_

_That´s all you gotta do_

_Anything left over_

_I´ll take that too_

-¿Que? Creíste que solo era el disco ¿verdad?-hablo con tono perspicaz-Siempre que hago algo me gusta que quede "bien".

Rochelle y Ellis se miraron entre ellos con la misma expresión: ¿tenía otro regalo para él?

Dicho esto camino hacia la cocina dejando a todos con algo de intriga creciente.

_I´ll ask one thing *I´ll ask one thing*_

_Not that you´d be true *Not that you´d be true*_

_The thing I´m asking of you_

El ruido de una bolsa provino de la cocina, unos cuantos zarandeos y después nada. Todos miraban impacientes por el regreso de Nick…ahí estaba y en sus manos llevaba una caja "ancha, rectangular y larga" la cual parecía que pesara no mucho.

Se dirigió al comedor y todos conducidos por la intriga le siguieron. Al llegar a la mesa situada en el comedor coloco la caja la cual estaba fría.

_Save me some sugar_

_This won´t take long_

_I won´t promise to stay night_

_I won´t sing you no song_

-Me quise evitar el típico "toma tu escultura de hielo porque eres la hostia santificada"-comenzó a hablar-así que innove la idea haciendo algo basado en mi primer broma de mal gusto hacia ti en esto-señalo la caja con ambos manos.

Coach miro algo sospechoso la caja; un tamaño muy grande para tal vez algo muy minúsculo o tal vez una broma de Nick, todo podría pasar.

_Save me some sugar_

_That´s all I´ll ask of you_

_You are my old lady_

_But the road´s my lady too_

-Bueno Coach, ojala te guste y recuerdes lo hilarante del asunto porque cuando se me ocurrió esto simplemente pensé: "Nick, eres el puto amo"-dicho esto quito el broche que mantenía cerrada la caja y retrocedió unos pasos.

Coach le miro un poco desconfiado y a la vez divertido, mientras recordaba que la curiosidad mato al gato se acercó al objeto y jalo la tapa hacia atrás dejando ver el contenido.

-No lo hiciste-Sonrió hablando con asombro en la voz. Reconoció de inmediato el humor en el objeto que yacía en la caja.

Rochelle y Ellis sonrieron de igual forma, los únicos que no entendieron el chiste fueron su madre y hermano.

Lo que le había regalado no era más ni menos que chocolate…un helicóptero para ser más preciso a tamaño escala de uno real hecho de chocolate. De seguro le había costado un buen billete mandarlo hacer.

-Nick, me mandaste a hacer…"¡un helicóptero de chocolate!"-Nick rio descarado-no sé si te quiero golpear o agradecerte.

-¿Por qué se ríen?-su madre obviamente no iba a comprender el porqué.

-Larga historia madre, te la contare después-la mujer asintió sin más.

-Felicidades Coach.

Finalmente Nick le dio un abrazo, Coach hizo igual. Cuando se alejaron miraron a la vez la figura de chocolate.

-Dime que me la puedo comer-Nick sonrió de lado.

-Para eso te la compre ¿no? Además así me darás la razón de aquella vez-contesto divertido a lo que Coach bufo y le empujo jugando.

-¡Yo quiero una hélice!-Ellis se abalanzo a tomar asiento en la mesa.

-Me pido el motor-Rochelle tenia agua en la oca desde que vio esa obra de arte.

-Gracias muchachos; por todo.

_But the road´s my lady too_

_But the road…the road´s my lady too…_

Definitivamente no sabia que era mas grande: su felicidad o asombro de que esas tres personas en especial hubieran llegado hasta Savannah (menos Ellis ya que vive ahi tambien :D) solo por su cumpleaños. El pasado año entendio perfectamente pues despues de todo con la recien erradicacion del virus y demas no podrian verse; todos tenian asuntos pendientes por arreglar. Asi que no pudo hacer mas que disfrutar ese dia a lado de sus dos seres queridos y las tres personas a las cuales les confio su vida hacia ya dos años y que simplemente volveria a confiarselas por segunda vez sin dudarlo...

* * *

_**Pues ahi esta! feo, horrible, dedicate a otra cosa? muy comprensible si lo mencionas xD pero en caso de no ser asi pues dire que me costo mucho escribirlo ya que no tengo idea de tus gustos al leer y pues bueno FELIZ 11/05/12 pachangueala padre, si vivieramos en el mismo estado de la republica creeme soy capaz de gastarme mas de 500 pesos en una figura de coleccion de RE o lo que sea y dartela :)**_

_**Bye! y abrazos ;D**_


End file.
